The Misadventures of Being a Demon Child
by SillyLittleSlytherinx3
Summary: The end is near! The Battle for Hogwarts slowly seeps into everybody's mind. Voldemort, raising the dead Muggles and turning them in Zombies has left Hogwarts nearly defenseless against the attack. Who else can save Hogwarts when "The Boy Who Lived" Is alive no more?


The remains of Hogwarts are slim; only 1/3 of the entire school remains standing. Zombies everywhere, enjoying a feast on the Hogwarts students who have died in the struggle against my father and the fate of this world. It's not even midafternoon and it already looks like it's 10PM.

Why did it have to be like this…?

The Rain pours down below on all of us drenching everything, even making the bricks slippery and wet below our feet. Only a few of us remain to face off against my father; Voldemort. Too bad the odds are against us in numbers.

Too many people died to even keep track, even Draco...

I shift my weight around, making myself nice and snug on top of Nyia's sleek back. She takes on two forms; a house cat and a full sized lion-like version of her cat form. I reach down stroking the side of her white furred face while she purrs greatly.

"Nala, everyone's dying-"

"I know."

Nyia hesitates, her tail whips around a little before she automatically turns herself around, forcing me to face the direction of the huge stone bridge connecting the back of Hogwarts to the forest.

Why does she want us to go down there?

Confused I look down at her blankly, she smiles smugly as usual.

"You're the only one left that can stop him; Harry's dead and we both know that even if he was alive he still couldn't kill him. So let's go." she moves forward slowly, her shoulders sways smoothly underneath me while I crouch down low towards her furry body for warmth and balance.

Thunder echoes nearby; the sky lights up with a green colored Death Eater mark in the clouds. Assuming that my father is around here somewhere.

I just hope everyone else is alright… Including Sevi…

We move closer to the stone bridge, seeing Snape who just stands there off to the side, with his greasy black hair matted down by the freezing rain, his clothes and his cloak sticking to his body, soaking wet.

Sevi, what's he doing here...?

Confused again, I watch him carefully; expecting him to betray me like he did the last time. Giving me up to my father last year. Luckily Lucius and Draco helped me escape. But things became different between Snape and I ever since. I guess you could say, I grew very fond of him before that incident.

He looks up at me with dark, sad eyes. As if he's trying to beg for my forgiveness.

"Lamia! Your father is down there. I wouldn't go he's planning something for you." his lifeless tone baffles me considering he sounded like he was more full of life before this all started.

Not this time; I'm not falling for it.

Lightning strikes the sky, thunder rumbles shortly after. The light rainfall diminishes for a bit leaving everything soaking wet.

I huff, urging Nyia to continue to move forward past him.

"Nala we should listen-" she murmurs.

"Do you not remember what he did to us last time I trusted him?" I whisper harshly.

Nyia hesitates.

"Yes but still-"

"Just go... Please..."

She nods silently; we both move past Snape, I look down at the ground unable to look straight into his eyes. Nyia takes her first step on the soaking wet stone bridge, slightly hesitating on whether or not she should turn around and run back, or obey my orders and continue moving forward.

Snape sighs, turning around to face me which I ignore, still facing the other direction while on Nyia's back.

"Don't expect me to come save you, Lamia-"

"I wouldn't want you to anyways. Severus."

Both Snape and Nyia are in shock. Normally I used that stupid nickname I gave him 6 years ago; but instead I didn't. Honestly it took me by surprise too that I didn't say Sevi, but really I don't care anymore.

You wanted me dead. That's something I cannot simply forgive you for.

The rain begins again, starting off as a light mist. Re-coating everything in moist, rain droplets. The trees that outline Hogwarts Grounds rustle about from the wind. Zombies slowly stumble around the place with their decaying flesh just hanging off of their exposed bones, their faces are all shredded. Exposing tissues and muscles that just droop down their jawline. Their Grey, sickly colored skin rots away revealing internal organs hanging out like the intestines and such. Most of them are Hogwarts students; the rest are from the Muggle world wearing odd clothing. Their clouded eyes show no emotion at all, blood just drips everywhere off of them, along with the smell of decaying blood that lingers in the air.

It sickens me greatly seeing my father doing this; my question is that why didn't they come after any of us yet? It's kind of odd...

Nyia stops just a few feet on the grey stone bridge, the rain pours all around us. Soaking my black Slytherin school robe, and my white shirt, green skirt and black knee high leggings. My long brown hair drips with rain water along Nyia's spine and then trails down her long tail. Dripping onto the ground. My emerald eyes narrow forward, ignoring Snape.

"Whatever..." he mumbles under his breath, slowly walking away with his back turned. Not wanting anything to do with me ever again.

Yeah well I can turn my back and walk away too! Freak... What did I ever see in him anyways? Oh well, at least I still have Nyia and Fred.

It does make me a bit sad; he was the only person I could relate to out of everybody in Hogwarts alone. But he decided to hand me in to my father so he could kill me… That's something I will never understand, nor forget.

The lightning dazzles the sky once again, leaving rough jagged bright lines in the color of light blue, light purple and white. They flash magnificent colors and such; but really, Death Eater magic such as that can easily kill you in a heartbeat. I've learned a lot from being with Sevi; and the fact that I'm technically a Death Eater myself.

Urging Nyia onward. She Looks a little skeptic; wanting to turn around but not wanting to leave me on the other hand.

Minutes go by, we slowly walk our way up the ginormous grey stoned bridge, that's so wide about twenty feet across and around eighty feet long. Square, medieval castle-like pillars made from the same stone bricks as the bridge align the sides to insure no one falls off. All though there are some that are demolished, and there's quite a few huge gaps in the bridge. But overall; I'd say it's in better shape than the rest of this place.

It's a long way down if we fall… This is the same bridge where my father killed Draco-

"Nala; I think I'm gonna go find Fred..." Nyia quietly murmurs. She doesn't want to leave me alone, but she knows I can stand up for myself if anything does happen.

"Alright, don't die on me, I'll be safe you go ahead and find him." I smirk, getting off of her back slowly while she nods her head.

"Me, die? Yeah right. I'm a talking cat, I'll be back. I promise." She brushes her furry face against my fingers, purring wildly before she turns around and runs back quickly, and elegantly on all four legs in the opposite direction we came from. Returning to that place we once all knew as a home before it got destroyed.

I've always wondered what Fred was doing, considering his entire family is gone now... That and he always acted so nice around me.

I walk on foot, my shiny black shoes tap against the cold, wet stones. Walking ever so slowly along the bridge holding my wand close to my chest.

I don't see anything; Snape really was lying to set me up again...

My heart sinks, to even think he'd try to do it again.

"Stop!"

What the?

I whip around, looking all over and not seeing a single soul. Confused I look up on top of the Stone bridge pillars seeing a boy, around my age but a little older, wearing black clothes and a black hooded long cape. Holding a bow longer than him that appears to be made out of bones and has very detailed, hand crafted designs on it. Resting one hand flat against the side of the pillar while he stands there smirking.

Whatever.

"What do you want?" I ask, clearly not in the mood for this.

"To get my revenge of course."

Confused, I just look at him oddly. Who is this kid?

The boy jumps down from the ten foot drop. Landing perfectly unharmed while raising his bow and drawing a sharp, looking arrow from behind his back. Aiming directly at me.

This kid can't be for real can he? I don't even KNOW him.

"Sorry kid; you got the wrong person. I don't know you-"

"Really, you don't know me? Oh… well, I figured you would remember but I guess its best that you don't in a way." The boy shrugs, sounding a tad bit sad while keeping his bow locked onto me.

Silence strikes the stillness of the air, a small breeze gently blows by, rustling my soaking wet brown hair.

I don't have time for this; I need to head out and find my father.

"Listen kid, I don't got time to play games here-"

The boy laughs, drawing around several arrows at once. Pulling the string back against his cheek.

My eyes widen, what's with the kid? Does he know who he's messing with?

"Who said I was playing a game?" He sneers.

I sigh, pointing my wand at the kid, he just stares not knowing what to do.

"So, you gonna kill me or should I kill you?" I grin, looking him right in the eye.

"Well no; I was ordered to finish you off, so I intend to do it; that and I've wanted to for a very long time...-"

"I don't even know you!" I holler confusedly at the kid; seriously I don't have time for mind games!

He looks up, glaring at me with his emerald green eyes. Raising the bow once more before letting his fingers go that was holding the arrows in place, all of  
them are aimed towards me.

The sound of the hallow arrows slicing through the dark, miserable air, piercing my front torso and shattering my rib cage strikes me with pain splitting throughout my body.

W-what just happened...?

Dazed and confused my eyes widen with fear, looking down at seven arrow shafts poking through my stomach and through my bloodstained white shirt.

Funny, I feel no... Pain...

I smile a little, I do find it funny because this looks like it hurts, but it doesn't. It feels warm against this miserable cold storm.

The boy grins devilishly, lowering his bow and pulling off his black cloak's hood revealing his soaked thin, black, semi short hair and the same emerald green eyes I have while the rain downpours all across the remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The clouds are so dark it reminds me of dusk; but really it's not that time at all, it was only midafternoon.

S-Sennith...!?

Numbness shoots up throughout my body; causing my legs to give out and collapse to the wet, hard bricks below. Lucius killed Sennith when I was three years old, I was told he died at birth and that he was my twin; but in actuality, he was three years older than me. Snape was supposed to kill me that night as well; but my mother pleaded with him to take me and run, leaving Sennith to die. I never imagined the guilt my mother endured knowing her firstborn son was killed at the age of six. But that was so long ago...

Blood drains from my body; blending in with the rain making it run all the way down to the end of the huge stone bridge forming a small, red puddle at Professor Snape's feet, who just so happened to turn around one last time to look at me before he walked out of my life forever.

This is it... The Battle for Hogwarts is finished. My father has won; and he killed everyone I knew... George, he saved his twin brother Fred with his own life. Ron, the zombies got too out of control, devouring him on sight. Hermione, she tried to save Ron... Her screams still lingers around this death scene. Ginny, engulfed by the flames from Lucius' doing; along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy. Luna, she tried so hard to save Neville from the werewolves who eventually got him too after killing her off. Professor Lupin, and Tonks, risking everything to keep Bellatrix away from Snape and I. Sirius, he shielded my body with his own when Felix casted Avada Kedavra at me. Hagrid, poor Hagrid... He just wanted to save Harry Potter from the Dementors... But he ended up being slaughtered by the zombies. Harry, "The Boy Who Lived No More". Got too cocky and tried to single handedly stop my father's Death Eater advance; and wound up being Dementor bait. And Draco... Oh my poor Draco... I'm so sorry I didn't reach you in time...

The thought of my father casting Imperio on him, and then after a while tossing his body over the side of this very same bridge into the never ending ridge down below with sharp, a hundred feet tall rocks that will impale him if he still lives from the distance. I was only inches short of reaching his fingers...

I close my eyes tightly; feeling the tears starting to flow from the corner of my eyes before being washed away by the rain. Feeling guilty for the cause of everyone's death.

The raindrops drench my clothes and my skin, my head droops to the side against the rough stones, with my eyes half open and watching Snape whose eyes widen greatly in shock. The only Professor in the world that I actually grew very fond of, that I loved him dearly; and he felt the same way for me for even longer, and then betrayed me feels a spark sudden emotion inside his dull, empty soul.

"Nala..." his mouth forms the words, but unable to make the sound. Not knowing what to do at all.

My brother; Sennith sneers. Drawing another arrow and pulling the string back towards his cheek, pointing it directly at my skull.

"It was either you or me who had to die that day 16 years ago;

WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU INSTEAD!"

Snape's eyes widen, tears stream down his face blending in with the raindrops that drench everything in its path; his soaking black hair is matted down against his pale face, his cloak and black outfit cling to his body dripping wet while his shoes pound away against the slippery wet bricks coming towards us both.

I hear the sound of hollow footsteps slamming down against the tiny rain puddles on the stone bridge, coming towards us and already knowing that it's Snape.

You said you wouldn't come back Sevi... So why are you here...?

My eyes shift to my brother who stands overtop of me, kicking my body over on my front side; driving the arrows even deeper inside of the wounds. Making more and more crimson red blood ooze out and form a fairly large pool of blood around me that begins to drift downstream with the rainwater.

One foot resting on my stomach, and his arrow drawn in his bow. Aiming for the back of my head with anger gleaming in his emerald green eyes. His black hair soaking wet as well as his black long sleeved shirt and pants and cloak.

So this is it, everyone died for nothing... I'm so sorry...

"Do it, you've already killed everyone else..." I whisper, choking on both the rain and my own blood that forms around my face. Sennith smirks slyly, his fingers twitching; almost letting go of the string that is drawn back.

"With pleasure; Sis-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Snape cuts him off greatly. The sound emitting from his voice sounded like his heart ripping in two, finding the voice he lost while making a mad dash towards my half dead body. Thunder rumbles overhead; lightning flashes very quickly, so fast that you can't even see where it strikes, only the flash it gives off.

"S-Sevi..." I barely whisper, looking back up at Sennith who now has his bow raised and aiming at Snape.

"It's your fault too; Severus..." he mutters, letting go of the string.

No...!

It feels like time slows down; the string snaps forward, launching the solid, silver-tipped arrow on a straight course to Snape's chest.

My brain feels fuzzy, fading in and out from blood loss. My mind drifts off, closing my eyes slowly. Knowing the last image I will ever see is the image of Snape running right past me in a raging blur; defending my dying life within his own.

This is it... I finally realized that right now; I loved both Snape and Draco equally... And it only took death to figure it out.

I smile to myself; my heart beats rapidly, trying to make up for blood loss, pushing me further and future into a coma.

"Goodbye..." I whisper hoarsely, looking over towards Snape. Who can't hear me but he senses my words. In a flurry of rage.

My body and thoughts fall limp, all the blood just simply drains away, down the tiny stream of water that is forming on the bridge making it a light, pale red color whereas it's darker in some areas.

Snape glowers with anger and rage. Whipping out his wand he flicks it in front of the arrow's path; a huge swell of power; red, glowing claw marks emerges out of the tip. Obliterating the arrow with Sectumsempra.

"You will never, harm anyone, ever. Again."

"Really, because I think Nala's dying..." Sennith sneers, not noticing that his arrow is completely ripped to shreds.

Confused, Snape turns around behind him. My limp body lays there still. No signs of life emitting from it what so ever. He nearly drops his wand, unable to believe what he is seeing.

"N-No... No... NALA!"

Sennith notices his arrow is gone; along with countless other arrows he owns. Stumbling backwards, at a loss of words for Snape's strength in power right now.

"I-Impossible!"

Shuddering in Rage, Snape turns his eyes back on Sennith; hatred fills his soul, longing to rip Sennith's still beating heart out with his bare hands. He flicks his wand forward; his dark eyes blazing with anger. Whipping up another powerful red glowing claw-like spell that tears right toward Sennith.

The claw-like glowing red magic grows bigger and bigger, Sennith's eyes widen in fear while it strikes him all across his front side.

"N-No..." his eyes widen, the bow slips from his fingers, clattering against the cold, wet stone bridge.

A split second after; Blood splatters everywhere from his body. Like he's being ripped apart by an invisible force in slow motion. Falling to the ground he lays there, still for a few minutes.

The sound of claws hitting the wet stone can be heard from a distance, not even bothering to look over his shoulder Snape knows right away its Nyia and Fred. Coming back to Nala like Nyia promised she would.

"Nala...-"

"No..."

They both stop dead in their tracks. Fred holds back a few tears while his shaggy orange hair drips from the rain, trailing down his Black Gryffindor school robe. Kneeling down in my blood and picking my body up holding it tightly with Nyia looking over his shoulder sadly.

Sennith splutters, blood pours out from the huge, slashing wounds all over his torso, legs and his face. Half of his face is coated in blood; along with his clothes.

He tries to gather the strength to rise to his knees. Once he does, he looks over at Fred, Nyia, Snape, and my body with wide, sad, emerald eyes.

Snape looks struck, hesitating on whether or not he should speak what's on his mind.

"... You… You have your sister's eyes...- "

Sennith sneers a little, spitting blood out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Yeah, the same blood flowed from her body too; too bad you'll never see her again; or hear her voice."

And with that, Sennith's body gives away; hitting the ground hard and falling limp. While the life drains away from him due to Snape's magic.

Snape's anger ceases; and now guilt and sadness settle in. Leaving him speechless facing towards my body. Quivering with tears streaming down his pale face.

Nyia hesitates, Fred still holds my body; looking up towards Snape with his brown eyes, feeling sorry for the Professor.

"Snape- it's going to be fine... We need to focus on getting Volde-"

"There's no use. We're the only ones left now... I'm going to go beg for forgiveness considering I've betrayed him. And with any luck he'll kill me on sight." Snape turns around to face Nyia and Fred. But his eyes still linger on my now dead body; tangled, long brown hair and the small smile on my lips.

"Farewell... And thanks for the memories... It's all I'll ever left of you, Nala Lamia..."

And with that, Snape walks slowly towards Fred, kneeling down in the blood that is dilated from the rainwater, taking my lifeless body from Fred's grasp. Standing back up again he holds me close, the tears sting the corner of his eye while he walks down the stone bridge and towards the ruined remains of the Slytherin Common Room with Nyia and Fred sadly trailing along behind him in the miserable, wet weather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
